Question: A rectangle is $8$ units long. The rectangle is also $5$ units wide. What is its perimeter?
Solution: $8\text{ }$ $5\text{ }$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {5} + {8} + {5} + {8} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 26\text{ } $